Love and Guns don't mix
by PolarIceWolf
Summary: If Kate had not been killed that day on the roof. Zeva WILL come in. GibbsXAC KateXAC TonyXAC McGeeXAC ZivaXAC. R&R, flames welcomed. first NCIS fic. sorry for original misspelling of Ziva
1. Chapter 1

1

"I thought I'd die bef-" BAM! The sniper fired from an unseen post. Tony screamed and hit the rooftop like a stone. Gibbs and Kate dropped to their knee's instinctively. They crawled over to Tony who was withering on agony, clawing at the hole on his shoulder. Kate grabbed his wrists tightly so he wouldn't worsen the wound. The roof door slammed open and Kate whipped around, gun drawn. She sighed and but it back as she saw it was McGee. He made a sad choking sound at the sight of Tony.

"I-I called 9-911. Th-They'll be he-here soon." He said shakily. She turned her attention back to Tony and was horrified by what she saw, he was worse! His face was literally white, he was shaking uncontrollably, and he was sweating buckets. Kate tightened her grip on his hands.

"He's going into shock!" wailed Kate. Gibbs looked like a scared child, watching his colleague dying beside him. He took a shaky breath.

"Tony. Tony it's me, Gibbs. Listen to me. You have to stay with us, okay? Stay with us, "Gibbs said as calmly as he could. Tony screamed and started shaking harder.

"TONY! Stay with us! Please, c'mon kid! You gotta stay!" Gibbs voice grew more intense and frantic. Tony's eyes rolled back into his head. And the shaking subsided; along with Tony's breathing.

"TONY! TONY, NO!" screeched Gibbs. The medical crew's swarmed the roof, surrounding Tony and bundling Gibbs backward's/

"Got no breathing!" yelled one

"Barley a heart beat! Call the chopper!" yelled another. They began doing CPR and giving him morphine shots and other things. Kate felt sick to her stomach. She blinked and started swaying. The ground looked fuzzy, and was getting closer...

"Kate!"


	2. Chapter 2

1

Chapter Two

Kate anxiously paced the floor of the hospital lobby. Tony was listed in critical condition, and no one could see him until he was stable. In the lobby with her were Gibbs, Abby, McGee, and Jenny. They had been placed in the 'first class' lobby, which included a mini bar, and several deep leather chairs.

"Kate, clam down. Tony will be fine, and he's always fighting. I think your forgetting how strong he is." Abby said softly. Her words were even, but her eyes betrayed her fear for Tony. Kate sighed and forced her self to sit. Just then, a doctor walked in.

"My name is Dr. Benjamin Conner. I...have some new's on Anthony," he began, Jenny interrupted him,

"He prefers Tony" she said flatly.

"Right, I have some news on Tony. That vest saved his life, without a doubt." He spoke seriously. McGee looked up.

"So he'll live?" he asked anxiously. Dr. Conner nodded.

"Yes. You see, the sniper bullet would have gone at such a high velocity, it would have ruptured many more important arteries . . . not to mention the wind. The combination of the two slowed the bullet down enough to avoid deadly injury's, He is now stable, but two visitors at a time, please." Dr. Conner finished. Kate and Abby stood.

"We'll go." They said, walking out before Gibbs could protest. As they walked, Kate spoke.

"Abby . . . your dream, it came true. When Tony was shot, they blood sprayed all over his face. It was horrible. Be thankful you weren't there." Kate said hoarsely. Abby nodded.

"Oh, here we are, room 328." Abby stopped and turned the chrome handle slowly. Kate groaned anxiously as Abby shoved open the door.

"Oh..Tony...how do you feel." Abby asked, Kate pushed her way in, and saw Tony, hooked up to an IV, with his left side heavily bandaged.

"Hey guys." his voice was strained, and it looked as if just saying those two words exhausted him. Kate walked over to Tony and lightly touched his hand.

"So, how are you feeling?" she asked, trying not to cry at the sight of Tony being so weak.

"I'm..argh..I'm fine" Tony answered. Kate knelt down beside him, allowing the tears to slide down her cheeks. He was in so much pain! His eyes flashed with concern.

"Your crying...." Tony whispered. He reached out and tenderly brushed away a tear. He smiled weakly. "Don't cry...I'm fine. I'm just...recovering." he spoke softly. She grinned at him.

"So, how's Boss and McFlower-power?" Tony joked weakly. Abby smirked,

"They're fine. They're here, actually. So is Jenny." Abby replied. Tony looked shocked.

"Really? Director Shepard's here to see me?" he sank into his pillow. "Wow,"

"Do you...need us to get you anything?" Kate asked. He shook his head.

"Can you leave, though? I'm tired." he said, yawning. They nodded and turned towards the door.

"Bye, Tony, Get better!" Abby said, leaving. Kate was about to stand, But Tony stopped her. He brushed another tear away tenderly, but this time his hand ran through Kate's Long, brown hair.

"I'm gonna be fine. Please, for me, go back to work. NCIS need's you," he pleaded softly. Kate combed some hair behind her ear, resting her hand on Tony's, savoring the sweet moment their skin touched.

"Alright. For you." she said, rising and leaving.

As she left, realization het her like a car.

She had a crush on Tony!

**Aww! Tate!! Anyway's what did you think? **


End file.
